


断延Break Extension

by Paraly



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Original to parody, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly
Summary: 这些不得不使用抗生素的日子，断裂，延续，残破不堪，没有尽头。





	断延Break Extension

11月25日，这是我滥用抗生素的第四个月。这些不得不使用抗生素的日子，断裂，延续，残破不堪，没有尽头。在实体化的绝望所包裹的死寂中，我早已丧失了驻足的勇气，悻悻地望向前方，在不被允许回头的禁忌中僵持，对生存的渴望被拆解得近乎零散。 

身体的各个器官在细菌的侵蚀下缓慢溃烂，我被警告免疫系统正在全面崩盘，医生建议我进行全面身体检查。我张了张嘴，无力发出任何声音，钳制在脖颈的手指卡的太死了，我无法向医生描述我被给予来到医院的机会是多么短暂和有限。 

诊断室的门打开的那刹那，我手中的药被拍落在地上，“那些东西会毁了你的，你最好停止食用麦片，那不是我们这个地区的人应该食用的东西，这就是我不得不带你来到这里的原因。”他转过身，带着立刻离开这片du品制造厂的渴望，将束缚在我的手腕的绳子拉紧。 

我俯身贴近地面，用牙齿咬合住锋利的药物铝纸板。那是我唯一捡拾起药物的机会，我讨厌抗生素，但我不得不使用它。 

他将医保卡锁进保险柜，以置换曾经藏在其中的左轮手枪，满足于锁住整个du品制造厂的伟大壮举。我能够察觉到兴奋的情绪在他的眼中滋长。 

他购买了绷带，纱布，一系列白色的可缠绕物并且穿上白色的长外套。 

他又一次试图自己的角色扮演游戏。 

他转过身来，以他臆想中最恰当得能够展现他的能力的姿态，居高临下。 

我知道，他又要重复自己的陈词滥调了。 

“让我来处理这些，你总是这么麻烦，不过幸好，我在各个领域都能做得很好。” 

我可能会扩写它  
让我们做一下阅读理解  
他思想保守，不愿意接受现代医疗技术，并且固执地不允许他人接受。  
他并不真正关心自己“宠物”的健康，认为把“宠物”交给别人管理是对他的侮辱。  
他过度虚荣又渴望他人肯定，将“宠物”的每一次病痛视为证明自己的机会。  
他扭曲的爱guo思想使他将食用其他地区的食物视为耻辱，并希望他的宠物遵守。 

而这，便是我所身处的半个现实。  
比克苏鲁的外形更难想象的，是无法磨灭的卑劣人性。  
最后，如果你也不幸地生活在这样的环境中，坚持你自己对事物的感受。直接的控制很容易被察觉，而包装之后的控制欲可能使察觉者在进行自救时被旁观者所误解。


End file.
